


In To Myth

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [68]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: tri·um·vi·rate/trīˈəmvərət,trīˈəmvəˌrāt/noun1. a group of three men holding power
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	In To Myth

The legends out of Konoha spread far and wide, well beyond the borders of Hi no Kuni, deep in to the hearts of other lands. Many refused to believe such tall tales. Those were the ones who did not survive to tell them, the ones who were not smart enough to run.

Each man alone held their own reputation long before the village was built but even those were hard to believe, battlefield terrors that stalked the earth as though it belonged to them, felling all who dared to stand in their path. When Konohagakure was raised from the ground those who believed such things thought to themselves that surely they must be safe now. With the strongest of them all bound to the seat of the Hokage and settled in his village surely the rest of the world was free from his wrath.

Those people were wrong.

Like wraiths they came, six eyes and hand and feet and three mouths to bare their teeth as they moved in a single unbreakable unit. Even separated they were connected in such a way that one might mistake any for the other if not for such distinctive looks to identify each of them, to warn their opponents of the terrors they would die by.

One with hair like a banner of war, eyes that burned and a laugh as mad as the fan he bore was large. With fire he came and an implacable stride demanding the world to bow before him.

One with a smile always in place who danced across the battlefield with his hair caught low and his eyes red, red, always red. His blade was cold and his sword was fast but his gaze entirely empty.

One as pale as a devil’s kiss with no color upon his skin but for the marks on his face as deep as the blood he spilt. There and gone in the blink of an eye, it was said he embodied the souls of the dead risen to walk again.

As one they came and as one they slaughtered, indiscriminate in their destruction. Fire and water and lightning together in a great wave of death to fall upon the unsuspecting. In their wake they left little but smoke and ash, the earth itself cracked and broken, the very air devoid of any moisture but the blood of those bent and shattered in the aftermath.

With none left alive there were none left to witness the moments in which the three deadly demons truly came together, theirs smiles soft only for each other, blood on their teeth and joy in their touch. There were some that would say such monsters could never know love. Some that said that they were broken in ways that could never be fixed, clinging to sanity by the leashes tying them to the Hokage who pointed their united blades.

Those people would never know how wrong they were.


End file.
